bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenzo Gutierrez
|hometown = Quezon City, Metropolitan Manila |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: 737 - Teen Edition |TwitterUserName = kenzooow |InstagramUserName= kenzooow |NominationsReceived = 10 (+2) |Ligtask = 2 (Weeks 6 & 7) |Place = 5th |Days = 49}} Karlos Lorenzo "Kenzo" Gutierrez was a housemate on the Teen Edition of Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Kenzo entered the house on the Live Launch episode together with Ryan Bacalla and Jimboy Martin. He was nicknamed as the "Astig Athlete of Quezon City" (lit. Cool Athlete of Quezon City) as he was a varsity football athlete in Ateneo de Manila University. In the house, Kenzo was the eldest male teen housemate so he often led the house in weekly tasks. He was friends with most of the housemates but he was closest to Jimboy Martin, Kamille Filoteo and Kyle Secades, which of whom were the oldest teens in the house. He was also close to Bailey May who had a brotherly relationship inside the house. Later in the series, Kenzo had a mutual understanding romance with Kamille Filoteo but their romance had a rough time in the house as Kamille still had a complicated relationship with the father of her daughter back outside. In the end, they both decided not to push further their feelings for each other. Kenzo was competitive when it comes to tasks and sometimes his competitiveness often comes off as arrogance or bossiness. During the early weeks, wasn't included in the set of nominees until Week 4 when he got the experience of facing eviction almost consecutively. Despite of that, he still managed to save himself out of the nominees list through the Ligtask competitions. As the house diminished and the housemates were down to 6, Kenzo somehow lost some confidence that he would be part of the Big Four as he thought everyone hated him in the house. Kamille's eviction made him even more unenthusiastic. For the final eviction of the Teen Chapter, the housemates were all nominated by default and the public voted for who they wanted to be part of the Big Four. The Save-Evict Voting came in effect for the final eviction. On Day 49, because of the save-evict system, Kenzo received 4.24% of save votes and -13.61% of evict votes, which had a total of -9.38% and was far enough for him to secure a place in the Big Four, making him the final evictee for the Teen Chapter. Biography Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Teen History Task History Competition History Nominations History } |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 6 | colspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Big-Ating Concert Nomination Competition | |- | rowspan=3 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 7 '' Day 47 Day 49 Day 50'' | 2- 1- | 2-Ylona Garcia 1- 1-Kamille Filoteo | |- | | |} Post Big Brother *Kenzo was arrested in Makati because of the bar incident. Trivia *Kenzo was the only housemate in the season's teen chapter to have won the Ligtask twice. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:5th Place Category:737 Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants